Switching devices, in particular electrical circuit breakers, are known and are used to control, regulate and/or monitor electrical outputs in switching cabinets. For example, such switching devices can be used as safety switches. In the case of known switching devices, a housing is generally provided, in the interior of which a switching unit is disposed. The switching unit can be understood as an electrical-mechanical component which for example is used to switch a power circuit on and off.
Furthermore, additional switches, for example auxiliary switches, or additional components can also be used in the interior of such a housing, in order to make additional functions and/or analysis options available. Such auxiliary devices can, as is known, also be added subsequently, so that a switching device can be subsequently altered or upgraded. To enable this, a housing cover which can be opened is provided in known switching devices, which when open allows access to the interior of the housing. In addition known switching devices frequently have a control lever, which can be moved with the aid of a control lever head between an on-position and an off-position, and thus switches on and off the switching unit disposed in the interior of the housing.
In the case of known switching devices it is disadvantageous that regardless of the position of the control lever head it is not certain in what state in respect of the on-position and the off-positions access to the interior of the housing is enabled. In particular it is possible in the case of known switching devices that access to the interior and in particular also to the switching unit is affected when the circuit is still closed by the control lever (on-position). If current is still applied to the switching device, in particular the switching unit, there is a risk of damage to the switching device or even a risk to the health of the personnel operating such a switching device.